1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates a display device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a multi-mode display device and a power-saving method of the same.
2. Description of Related Art
The size of the mobile communication device reduces along with the technology progress. How to reduce the power-consumption in the smaller mobile communication device to extend its time for using becomes an important issue.
The screen is an indispensable component of the mobile communication device. However, the screen is also the most power-consuming module in the mobile communication device. In order to make the user view the screen clearly under different light environments, the brightness of the ambient light is sensed such that the brightness of the backlight module is increased when the brightness of the ambient light increases in the conventional design. The increase of the brightness of the backlight makes the power consumed by the screen raise at the same time. The time for using of the mobile communication device reduces rapidly since the mobile communication device can only adapt a small battery module with a small amount of power.
Accordingly, what is needed is a multi-mode display device and a power-saving method of the same to overcome the above issues. The present disclosure addresses such a need.